robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dermoit
Dermoit Thazeus is a male Avecris, and formerly a soldier in the Arcadian Tactical Engagement Squad. However, he is currently MIA, presumed dead, after an accident involving the Parchea Strike (Collateral). Biography Early Life Dermoit Thazeus was hatched into a large family in 42-527, (2121 Earth years) in Avisten, Arcadia. He was formally educated and spent most of his life within Arcadia, until his late teens. He moved off from his family and his four younger siblings at age 22, heading off for a military training academy. ADF Dermoit continued through military college, graduating in the lower portion of his class at age 26. Due to his low score, he ended up in a basic police position with the Avisten Defense Force for several years. It was during this time that Dermoit met Amiss Farfell, a female Avecris who worked in the upper gardens of Avisten. He soon fell head over heels for Amiss, and worked hard at his job, eventually reaching a position in the upper gardens, and started dating Amiss at age 29. After dating for two years, they had a falling out, before getting back together a year later. ATES Dermoit, in his higher position, was eventually recruited by ATES as an Inget operative at the age of 31. He trained for approximately two years before becoming a full part of the force. After his fourth successful operation, Dermoit was selected to pilot a more advanced armor suit, containing a Rift Breaker engine and advanced Blink Engine. Parchea Three years down the road, Dermoit was assigned to a fully armed raid on the lost Parchea Complex. During the raid, however, Dermoit was assaulted by Arbitrated, causing damage to his suit. The damage caused his Rift Breaker engine to overload and explode, sending them both into the unknown with a critically damaged suit. Dermoit and Arbitrated landed in the Dark Universe several months later, unconscious in a rift like a Cryo pod. Due to the heavy damage to his suit, and the crash landing that followed, Dermoit sustained minor brain damage in the accident. His current whereabouts are unknown, last seen with a Red Army operative leaving Thornton, a former mining boomtown. Appearance Dermoit is rather tall for an Avecris, standing at 5' 4" (1.6m) when relaxed. He is covered in light green contour feathers, with gray down across his chest, arms, and chin. His lower digitigrade legs are covered in a leathery black skin, with four large toes. Dermoit has two medium sized wings, about two meters long each. They allow for high speed gliding near the ground from a running take off, as well as leaping, but are not strong enough to fly proper. Personality Dermoit has a somewhat laid back personality, staying calm and collect until a situation arises. He is sarcastic when not in a what he perceives to be a serious situation. Since his head trauma, he has had slight memory issues, sometimes losing train of thought and speech. He is rather stern, but open to those he knows or needs to cooperate with. Abilities Body Dermoit is fairly strong, above the average for humans. He is fairly flexible and very acrobatic, capable of staying on his toes, even fighting the largest of opponents. He is trained in hand to hand combat, but is overall better with weapons such as swords. He is a fairly accurate shot with a pistol, and uses a compact molten shotgun in suited combat. Dermoit's large eyes are placed closer to the sides of his head, giving him a wide field of view, with sharp eyesight. However, Dermoit's hearing is not strong, often requiring to be focused mentally in order to hear quiet things clearly. Dermoit's legs are capable of running at near-Olympian speeds, accelerating quickly over distance from a stop. He has admirable stamina, capable of running at this speed for several minutes on end, as well as gliding close to the ground. In addition, his legs can lock in place, keeping him upright while resting. Spectral Fabric Dermoit has control over ethereal energy, which manifests as dull glowing orange figures, resembling sharp stained glass. This fabric can take make different shapes, and is lightweight. The lightness of the material, while still durable, makes it more suited for knives and short swords over clubs or long swords. It takes concentration to form and keep these formations, so it is draining over time. Trivia * Dermoit is visually inspired by Green-backed Sparrows. * Dermoit was born on 1/21/2121. * Dermoit's name came from a typo of "Dermot". Pancakei went with it. ** Dermoit is pronounced Dur-moy-t. Category:Characters Category:Ethereal